


Breathless

by tequilatuesdays



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Breathplay, Just Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequilatuesdays/pseuds/tequilatuesdays
Summary: Hardly any storyline or dialogue because I suck...





	Breathless

I love our conversations. In the few short weeks since we met, we have talked about absolutely everything. No topic is off limits.  
Books and movies, music, family and friends, sex, food, … If we aren't running lines, we talk.  
Tonight, however, there's not much talking. Time is running out, the summer in Crema almost over as production is almost finished, we both know it but don't dare to talk about it. We silently agree to make to most of the nights we have left together and seal it with a kiss.  
We are lying next to each other in his bed, my bed, our bed, covered by a thin sheet that doesn't really keep me warm at all. Despite the unforgiving heat of the sun throughout the day, the nights here are quite cold. But Armie loves the feeling of fresh air on his skin and always keeps the windows wide open. 

A shiver runs through me. He pulls me closer, my skin touching his, warmth radiating off his body. I feel safe.  
I can smell the lingering scent of cigarettes mixed with his tangy aftershave; it calms me and I nuzzle my face into his neck, start kissing it softly.  
He runs his hand over my chest, fingers circling the delicate skin around my nipple, brushing ever so lightly over the sensitive nub and I feel my cock twitch at the sensation.  
I sink my teeth into his neck, just under his jawline. 

_“Tim...”_ I hear him hiss my name. 

I suck a little harder, feeling his pulse quicken under his skin.  
He pinches my nipple in return, the pain shooting straight to my cock, making it throb even more.  
I want - no, I need to feel him inside of me, all of him. No matter the discomfort I would feel at first, still trying to get used to his length filling me completely.

I turn on my side, pushing the sheet off our bodies and putting one leg over him until I am straddling him.  
I love that he was watching me, eyes wide open, breathing hard.

He lets his hands rest on my thighs, his thumbs digging into the inside of my legs, close to my balls. It makes me roll my hips and curse under my breath.  
I bend down to kiss him deeply, my fingers grabbing at his hair, pulling him closer to my face.  
I want to stay like this forever. So close to him, blood racing and pumping through my body and if he touches me anywhere else right now, I'd burn.  
I push him back into the mattress.

 _“Fuck me, Elio.”_

I see him smirk slightly. _“You just called me...”_

 _“I know what I called you...“_ I interrupt him. 

He kisses me. A deep, longing, open mouthed kiss and I can feel his tongue and the wetness of his lips moving down my neck, biting me softly right where it curves into my shoulder.  
I hear him groan deep against my skin and suddenly find myself on my back as he flips me over, his body heavy and strong, draped over mine.  
I can feel his hard cock brush against mine as he lowers himself to kiss my forehead, my nose, then my lips. I close my eyes and take a mental note of this feeling, right at this moment. Warmth and security mixed with wanton lust and the lewd desire for him to ravage me as I submit to him. 

I feel one of his hands wrap around my neck and buck into his touch. The world around me reduces to the sensation against my skin when he holds my throat tight. I can hear the rush of blood in my ears, feel the air trapped in my lungs and I grow harder with each passing second. I can feel myself getting dizzy, the room starting to swirl around me, black fog bleeding slowly into the edges of my vision.  
When the world is just about to disappear around me, he eases the grip on my throat and I desperately gasp and suck the air back into my lungs. He lets me take in a couple of long, deep breaths before he softly kisses me.

 _“Are you okay?”_

I nod, still trying to catch my breath.

 _“Good.”_

He scoots down my body, covering my skin with a trail of kisses and doesn't stop until I can feel his lips close around the end of my cock.  
Feeling his tongue flick against the sensitive head drives me crazy and I thrust my hips against his face, achingly trying to increase the friction on my painful erection. 

_“Oh, fuuuuck meee...”_ I'm almost begging.

He moans around my cock, the vibrations surging through my body like wildfire, flowing into every last vein and filling me with the intense urge to be fucked hard and relentlessly.  
He swallows me whole and I can feel myself hitting the back of his throat where it gets so impossibly tight, a few more strokes and I am ready to cum but he pulls his head off of me, wraps his hand around the base of my cock instead and squeezes.

My frustrated whines are making him smile wickedly. _Fucking bastard_. 

I'm grabbing his hair, trying to push his head back down towards my wet, leaking cock but he takes both my hands into one of his and holds them up over my body.  
I push my head deeper into the mattress in defeat, almost annoyed, when I feel his hot breath on my balls, his tongue lightly grazing along my taint. 

He lets go of my hands and I drop them on each side of my body. I can feel him between my legs, pressing my knees up and over his shoulders, his face pushed firmly against my most private part.  
He spreads my cheeks even wider with his hands and holds them apart while licking down my taint until he reaches my entrance.  
My hands are twisted in the sheets below me and I start cussing profanities as soon as I feel his tongue push inside me, swirling around, dipping in and out of my hole, leaving it wet and throbbing.  
When he adds a finger, I lose it completely.  
My cock is so hard it feels like I am about to explode; he has me almost sobbing and I beg him to finally fuck me.

He answers by adding another finger, slowly pushing it in, the tight muscle stretching around his didgets and I start fucking myself on his hand. 

_“So impatient...”_ he mumbles against my skin. 

With one last lick along my cock, he pulls his fingers out of me and tells me to get on my hands and knees. I do as I'm told. 

I feel him come up behind me, his heavy body draped over my back, one arm wrapped around my waist, pulling my ass closer towards him.  
His other hand moves up my back, fingers grazing the back of my neck, grabbing a fist full of hair and harshly tugging my head backwards, my body flush against his and I can feel his hard cock digging into my lower back.

 _“Are you ready for this?”_ he asks, rolling his hips against my ass. 

He doesn't even wait for an answer. 

I gasp as he pushes inside me until he's buried to the hilt, my ass trying to accommodate his cock, reminding me what a tight fit he is.  
He starts rocking back and forth, grinding and pushing and pulling back out just to thrust back into me again. His arm is still wrapped around my waist, caging me in, our skin slick with sweat where my back meets his torso.  
His firm cock filling me, dragging along my walls, stretching me even further and pressing against my prostate with each long, drawn out thrust.  
I start fucking into my own hand out of sheer need for more... more friction, more stimulation, my dick leaking thick droplets of pre-cum.

He lets go of my hair and his hand moves from the back of my neck, closing around my throat again.  
His thumb presses deep into the soft flesh next to my windpipe and I can feel my pulse race under my skin. I begin to feel light headed, almost overstimulated as he keeps fucking relentlessly into me, while I am still wanking myself off. 

I know he is close. His groans have turned into deep moans; I can hear him cuss my name, alternating between _Tim_ and _Timmy_ , with the occasional _Fuck!_ in between.  
I stop touching myself and totally surrender to him. I let him fuck me hard, my cock bouncing up and down to the rhythm of his thrusts.

When he comes, he tightens his grip around my throat even more and I begin to fade out of consciousness. I am desperately gasping for air as he pumps into me one last time, spilling his warmth inside of me.  
I can just about feel my own orgasm rip through my body as I come in long white ribbons over the sheets and then everything goes dark.

 

When I come to, I'm lying on my back and he is arched over me. 

_“Fuck, you scared me! Are you alright?”_

I nod and smile. 

_“Me okay.”_ I whisper.


End file.
